marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
All the Stars
|performer = Kendrick Lamar & SZA |producer = |release = January 4, 2018 |runtime = 3:56 |movie = Black Panther}}"All the Stars" is a song recorded by Kendrick Lamar and SZA for Black Panther: The Album. It was released as a single on January 4, 2018. Lyrics [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Love, let's talk about love :Is it anything and everything you hoped for? :I get a feeling on you :I get a feeling on you [[SZA]] :This may be the night that my dreams might let me know :All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer :This may be the night that my dreams might let me know :All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer 1: [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Tell me what you gon' do to me :Confrontation ain't nothin' new to me :You can bring a bullet, bring a sword :Bring a morgue, but you can't bring the truth to me :Fuck you and all your expectations :I don't even want your congratulations :I recognize you far as confidence and :Calculated promises all in your conversation :I hate people that feel entitled :Look at me crazy 'cause I ain't invite you :Oh, you important? :You the moral to the story, you endorsing? :Motherfucker, I don't even like you :Corrupted man's heart with a gift :That's how you find out who you dealin' with :A small percentage who I'm building with :I want the credit if I'm losing or I'm winning :On my momma that's the realest shit :Love, let's talk about love :Is it anything and everything you hoped for? :I get a feeling on you :I get a feeling on you [[Kendrick Lamar]] :Love, let's talk about love :Is it anything and everything you hoped for? :Or do the feeling haunt you? :I know the feeling haunt you [[SZA]] :This may be the night that my dreams might let me know :All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer :This may be the night that my dreams might let me know :All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer 2: [[SZA]] :Skin covered with an ego :Get to talking like a end-forth, like a rebound :No control, no off switch in the way that you bringing me down :It's a turn on, get it away from me :Know you mean wrong, keep away from me :And it's all wrong, get it away from me, yeah :I just cry for no reason, I just pray for no reason :I just thank for the life, for the day :For the hours and another life breathin' '' :''How did it all go to feel good? :You could live it all if you feel bad :Better live your life :We were running out of time [[Kendrick Lamar] & SZA] :Love, let's talk about love :Is it anything and everything you hoped for? :I get a feeling on you :I get a feeling on you [[SZA]] :This may be the night that my dreams might let me know :All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer :This may be the night that my dreams might let me know :All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer Video Kendrick Lamar, SZA - All The Stars (Audio) Kendrick Lamar, SZA - All The Stars Trivia *"All the Stars" was nominated for the at the , but it lost out to " " by and Bradley Cooper from . External Links * * Category:Songs Category:Black Panther (film) Soundtrack